


Frustrated

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Week #4:“How long have you been standing there?”“I didn’t know you were keeping track.”You have to use these two lines in the fanfic somewhere, it doesn’t matter the context or order who who says it, as long as they’re there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grandpa Shrwin is back by popular demand, enjoy and please comment. 
> 
>  
> 
> My amazing friend and beta (its even official now), Ashley thank you always.

Lucy was ready to scream, her frustration rising so high that it was about to boil over. The constant threat of danger or global catastrophes she was living under was taking a toll. Since she started working with Mason Industries her life had been affected in countless ways: losing Amy, gaining a stranger for a fiancee, and finding out her mother was a part of a secret organization that wanted world domination. _Pinky and the Brain_ had nothing on Rittenhouse. 

Time travel also brought her Wyatt. In the three weeks since his Grandfather hit him with a truck, their relationship had grown. She had stopped looking for another place to live, and they spent a lot more time kissing. But the one thing they hadn't done was have sex, and it was driving Lucy crazy.

Wyatt had reluctantly agreed to wait until he could at least bend his knee. Lucy had tried to get creative one morning but they were interrupted by insistent knocking at the door. Grandpa Sherwin had been asked to leave his hotel after his third noise complaint. Late night movies was all he would say. 

Sherwin had stayed for two weeks, taking over Lucy's room. They took him on a tour of all her favorite spots in San Francisco. Wyatt and Lucy took him a baseball game at AT&T Park and Alcatraz. Lucy loved spending time with the two Logan men and had spent more time laughing and having fun than she could remember. She still laughed every time she thought about Sherwin asking to see the famous _Tri Tip District_ instead of the Tenderloin.

She loved seeing the lighter side of Wyatt. She found out that he loved to cuddle and hold hands. He kissed her any chance he had, soft kisses, loud wet slobbering kisses that sent her into giggling fits, and toe-curling, passionate kisses that left her breathless. Lucy fell a little more in love with him each day. 

As much as she loved getting to know more about Wyatt, she treasured the opportunity to get to know his grandfather, too. The older Logan was just as sweet and charismatic as the younger. One night after dinner Sherwin had asked her to dance. 

“Miss Lucy, would you do me the honor of a dance? I been wishin for one for near 60 years,” Sherwin said with a wink. “And it's not like my boy here is able to dance with you.”

“Hey, I can dance,” Wyatt protested.

“Of course you can, I taught you everything I know,” Sherwin proclaimed and looked down at Wyatt braced leg. “‘Course that's when you got two good legs.”

Lucy brushed a hand across Wyatt’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “How about we slowly sway to the next song?” 

Lucy picked Ray LaMontagne Gossip in the Grain album, Sherwin was light on his feet for a man in his eighties. He spun her, dipped her, and sent her into fits of laughter. Sherwin held her close gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before he looked over to Wyatt.

Wyatt stood up and limped to her side his warm hand took hers, her heart sped up. He slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled her against him. The song was a favorite of hers and looking into Wyatt’s warm smile, she knew she found her forever. 

“I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you forever,” Lucy softly sang to him. 

Since that night she’d listened to the album on repeat whenever her and Wyatt were apart. But _Hold you in My Arms _was there song.__

__Wyatt and Sherwin had left for a long weekend of man bonding and camping Rufus was taken along against his will, and to her amusement. She was excused, ‘no women allowed, sorry Ma'am,’ according to Sherwin. Wyatt hated leaving Lucy alone and made her promise to stay home and make sure the door was locked._ _

__Lucy was looking forward to a few days alone. She wished Wyatt had stayed, but was happy he was having fun. And tonight she was really looking forward to letting go of some of her sexual frustration. During their trip to the Tenderloin, she sent the boys off for beers while she secretly explored _Good Vibrations _. She was excited about her new toy, couldn't wait to show Wyatt, but until then she had a hot bath, a bottle of wine and _Gigi 2 _to keep her entertained. With no threat of being disturbed, Lucy left her phone charging and turned on her favorite Ray LaMontagne CD._____ _

______Wyatt’s bathroom had a surprisingly large tub and she loved taking long baths. Tonight would be her first night alone in the apartment and a perfect time to see how waterproof Gigi really was. Lights down to a few candles, the bathroom door ajar so the music could be heard from the living room._ _ _ _ _ _

______The water was hot and made her skin tingle. She had added a milk and honey bath bomb, making the water murky and a sweet smell fill the room. She soaked and let the water soothe her muscles, ease away the tension. She skimmed her fingers over the water and brushed over her knee._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucy thought about Wyatt; she pictured him behind her in the tub, cuddling back against him. He loved to bite and lick her ears, Wyatt said it made her purr. She closed her eyes seeing his hands instead of hers, he'd gently tug and roll her nipples between his thumb and index finger. Lucy arched up and gasped as she pinched her nipple._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucy slid her hand down under the water, she bent her knees scooting down until her breasts were just above the water. She slipped her fingers through the satin smooth lips of her pussy, teasing the little bundle of nerves with light strokes. With her free hand she picked up Gigi, turned it on to the lowest setting, dipped it under the water, and rubbed the flat head around her swollen clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucy moaned, it had been too long since she had done this and she was sensitive to the vibration. She rolled her hips up into Gigi, sending the water lapping. She rubbed it down and dipped the tip into her pussy teasing herself by pulling back when the sensation became too intense._ _ _ _ _ _

______She pressed the tip on her clit again making tiny circles, Lucy bit her lip, holding back the moan. She felt pressure build up in her core sending a lightning bolt of pleasure throughout her body. Lucy rubbed faster, her breath caught on a moan. She wished it was Wyatt touching her._ _ _ _ _ _

______She thought about that morning, when she had him naked and flat on his back. She had used her tongue and teeth to map out his body. She had discouraged him from touching her and left herself fully dressed while she took his cock in her mouth, it had been at that moment the knocking had started at the door, they tried to ignore but it wouldn't stop._ _ _ _ _ _

______She pushed her hips into the vibrations, the picture of Wyatt’s smirk and blue eyes flashing through her mind caused her body to explode. Her legs lock out, her toes curl. Waves of vibrant sensation spread out across her body. She slams her eyes closed and rides the out the intense waves._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wyatt!” she moaned out his name._ _ _ _ _ _

______There is a strangled groan that doesn't come from her, she launched her eyes open. She dropped Gigi and frantically looked around, and there in the doorway was a wide eyed Wyatt. His mouth slightly open and his cheeks bright pink. But it was the dark hunger in eyes that sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How long have you been standing there?” Lucy asked as she relaxed back into the tub._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not sure how to answer that without sounding creepy,” he rubbed a hand over his face. “I watched you longer than I care to admit and am sorry if that was out of line. But what I'm not sorry about is seeing how fucking gorgeous you are when you cum,” he almost growled the words._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are we alone?” Lucy whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I didn't feel right about leaving you here alone. And I wanted some time alone with you. But if you have other plans I could leave you alone,” Wyatt rumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucy sat up and reached an arm out towards him, “Don’t you dare,” she said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don't stop on my account,” Wyatt teased._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucy leaned forward, folded her arms over the edge of the tub and smiled up at him. Wyatt sat down on edge and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and his lips brushed hers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm just waiting for you, sir,” Lucy bit her lip._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No more waiting.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt stood up and stepped into the bathtub, still completely dressed, water sloshed over the sides. He dropped to his knees, and straddled her hips. He pressed kisses along her jaw and lips. Lucy squealed with laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you doing?” she sputtered. “We're going to flood the bathroom.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt sat back and pulled off his shirt. “No more waiting.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt pulled her up into a kiss, pressed his naked chest against hers. His fingers stroked her the skin along her spine. Lucy gently bit his plump lower lip and sucked it into her mouth. She pulled him closer, her fingers digging into his skin and sliding down his stomach. She unsnapped the buttons and together they pushed the sodden fabric down without breaking away from each other lips. His jeans stuck around his calves and he was forced to stop kissing her to pull the pants free._ _ _ _ _ _

______Water sloshed onto the floor, Lucy laughed when Wyatt threw his clothes from the tub._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Next time I'm thinking, maybe I undress first,” Wyatt snickered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gee, you think?” Lucy’s grin was wide and her cheeks pink._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt sat back across from her in the tub, his bright blue eyes stared at her, they traveled from her eyes, to her lips, and to her breasts. He extended his hand out to her; she placed her hands in his and leaned forward until she laid across his naked body. He brushed hair from her face and placed a hand behind her head pulling her into him. Wyatt lightly touched her lips with his, a slow, soft kiss that sent heat down to her core. He opened her mouth with his tongue. Lucy slid her leg on either side of his hips and lowered herself down. The touch of his cock against her pelvic bone sent a shiver down her spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I got you. Roll over,” Wyatt growled in her ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No more waiting,” she whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______He loosened his hold, supporting her while she rolled. She laid back against him, he cushioned her body against his, and ran kisses along her jaw and neck. Wyatt slid down a bit and took ahold of his cock, and with her help he slid into her. She arched back and moaned his name. The warm water lapped around their bodies, enveloping them in heat and warmth while they indulged in their passion for each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt reach down in the tub one direction and then the other, he held up the still vibrating toy. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up against him. Lucy squeaked and moaned when his fingers slid down between her legs and spread her open. He hit a few buttons until the toy sped up in his hand. He looked over her shoulder and rubbed the tip of the toy over her clit, Lucy shuddered and cried out in pleasure. Lucy rolled her hips down, she reached back and held on to his head. She wedged her foot in the curve of the tub and pushed herself up and down his cock, while Wyatt rubbed the toy over her pussy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wyatt, shit oh.. I’m going.. oh god yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She clenched and shuddered around him, water splashing and lapping around them. Wyatt thrust his hips up as she rode out her orgasm. Her hand tightened in his hair and she pulled him in for a kiss. Lucy deepened the kiss, tasting more of his mouth with her tongue and nipped at his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______She rolled over, straddled his hips. She ran her fingers through his hair and down to his shoulders. Wyatt’s hands slid down her back and cupped her ass. She wiggled against him, and Wyatt dropped his head back with his eyes closed. His cock twitched against her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucy reached between them and and took ahold of his cock, she stroked him a few times, enjoying the hard, hot feel of him in her hand. She lifted her hips and maneuvered his cock to her opening. Lucy looked up at Wyatt, he was biting his lip looking down, pupils dilated and breathing fast. She waited until he snapped his eyes to her face. With her free hand she cupped his cheek, she lowered her forehead and rested it against his._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you, Wyatt.” she sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______The words were simple but the feeling was expansively harder to capture. This man had saved her countless times and in more ways then just her life. Wyatt brought calm to her chaos, he could steady her mind while sending her heart racing. Before him, she thought love was only true in fairytales but now she was a believer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt’s smile was soft, “I love you, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucy lowered herself down, she was sensitive and hissed when her fingers bumped her clit. Wyatt bent his knees and sunk deeper into the tub, he thrust up and Lucy rocked back. She locked eyes with him while she slammed back down on his cock, more water splashed over the edge. She did it over and over, lost in the feel of him inside her. Her cries and sighs filled the room where he was mostly silent, his eyes intense. He placed a hand above her pelvic bone, and pressed his thumb down against her clit. She rolled her hips around, clenched her walls, and slid up his cock. Wyatt threw his head back, eyes slammed shut, and bit down on his lip. Wyatt pulsed inside of her, Lucy’s hands clenched around the edge of the tub, the intense pleasure took her breath away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit, Lucy, give me a second. I think my heart stopped,” he panted._ _ _ _ _ _

______She couldn’t speak, her breathing ragged as she slumped against him. He groaned, and wrapped his arms around her. Lucy kissed his chest just over his heart, she felt it pound just under the skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Three,” Wyatt rumbled against the crown of her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm,” Lucy couldn't think._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I made you cum, three times,” he proudly declared._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I didn't know you were keeping track,” she smiled against him. “And Gigi was responsible for the first one, maybe even the second.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt lightly smacked her ass. “It was my name you called, not Gigi, so I claim that as three.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, if you help me up, maybe we can work on number four in bed. We can clean this mess up tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wyatt grabbed the edge of the tub and pulled them up, he supported her while she stepped out of the tub. He bent down and let the water out, Wyatt stood and reached for her hand. Lucy's knees were weak and her body trembled, she knew she would be sore tomorrow. And she figured that the best way to spend the rest of their weekend was in bed before they returned to saving the world on Monday._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me @missyriver.tumblr.com


End file.
